Institutional Career Development Core (KL2) The Translational Research Institute (TRI) at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) includes a vigorous Institutional Career Development Core (KL2 Program) that seeks to expand our institutional translational research capacity by investing in our best and brightest early career investigators. Building on the momentum developed by the foundational TRI KL2 Program since 2009, our current KL2 proposal emphasizes strong program oversight and evaluation, rigorous scientific mentorship and mastery of core translational research competencies, especially team-based approaches to science. The overarching goal of our KL2 Program is to increase the number of outstanding translational scientists who will conduct innovative research that directly leads to improvements in the health status of the citizens of Arkansas and the country at large. We will accomplish this by strengthening the existing 2-year mentored research training program that focuses on both tailored individual career development plans and participation in common activities designed to instill competency in specific areas important to success in all forms of translational research. Two awards will be granted per year to faculty members.